Two non-medical Centers will provide detoxification and social services for the public inebriates of Manhattan's West Side. Admission to the Centers, in all cases voluntary, will be primarily through a rescue patrol, making street pick-ups. Self-referrals and community referrals will also be accepted. Each Center will have a capacity of 20 residents. Residents will stay for 5-7 days. A staff of non-professionals will supervise detoxification, arrange for hospital referrals in the 5% of admissions requiring referral, and arrange for aftercare. Among the aftercare services will be a supported residence of 62 beds in a single room occupancy hotel, also requested in this application. The major objectives of the program are: (1) to provide badly needed detoxification and aftercare services; (2) to test the efficacy of non-medical detoxification for a debilitated, homeless population; (3) to compare medical and non-medical detoxification as to efficacy and costs; (4) to establish a training base for replication of the model.